Galen Marek
Galen Marek, zwany również Starkiller — tajny uczeń Dartha Vadera. Był człowiekiem i pochodził z Kashyyyku. Miał ogromny dar posługiwania się Mocą. Biografia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Galen w The Force Unleashed IIGalen urodził się na Kashyyyku ze związku dwójki Rycerzy Jedi: Kento i Mallie Mareków. Matka chłopca zginęła w wyniku ataku łowców niewolników, na Kashyyyk, na którym wraz z rodziną się ukrywała, ale ojciec przeżył. Razem zamieszkali wśród wookieech i rozpoczęli bunt przeciwko nowo powstałemu Imperium. W 18 BBY na planetę przybył Darth Vader, który w wyniku śmierci Mallie dowiedział się o przebywających na planecie Jedi. Stoczył pojedynek z Kento i zwyciężył. Już chciał ściąć buntownika, gdy jego miecz wyrwano mu z ręki. Czarny Lord odwrócił się i ujrzał małego Galena z jego mieczem. Vader skręcił kark Jedi i zabrał chłopca na Executora, aby zrobić z niego ucznia. Podczas treningu Galen otrzymał nowe imię- Starkiller- i stworzył holoandroida PROXY'ego, zaprogramowanego aby zabić swojego twórcę.thumb|Galen jako dziecko thumb|left|Młody Marek i PROXY Rahm Kota Około 2 BBY Vader nakazał swojemu uczniowi udać się do fabryki myśliwców typu TIE nad księżycem Nar Shaddaa by zniszczyć przywódcę przebywających tam sabotażystów- generała Jedi, Rahm Kotę. Nakazał mu thumb|left|Starkiller vs PROXY (Obi-Wan Kenobi)też nie zostawiać żadnych świadków. W hangarze Executora Starkiller natknął się na dawno zmarłego Mistrza Jedi, Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Stoczył z nim krótki pojedynek i przebił go mieczem, gdy nagle hologram Jedi zniknął i pojawił się PROXY. Chwilę później uczeń poznał nową pilotkę swojej jednostki bojowej o nazwie Rogue Shadow- Juno Eclipse.thumb|Kota vs Starkiller Uczeń musiał przedzierać się przez kilka pięter fabryki, w których zabijał zarówno sabotażystów, jak i żołnierzy Imperium. Na mostku dowodzenia w końcu znalazł cel. Po długim pojedynku Kota zdecydował się zawalić mostek za pomocą Mocy. W trakcie opadania pomieszczenia na planetę, Starkiller dopadł do Koty i skrzyżował z nim miecze. Kota powiedział wtedy, że w przyszłości ucznia nie wyczuwa Vadera, tylko siebie. Po tych słowach Starkiller wypalił mu oczy i wyrzucił go przez zbitą szybę. Zabrał miecz Jedi i sam wyskoczył przez szybę, a Rogue Shadow złapał go w powietrzu. Pierwsza wizyta na Coruscant Po walce z Kotą uczeń skontaktował się z Vaderem, który nakazał mu udać się do Świątyni Jedi na Coruscant. Po przybyciu tam Starkiller wyeliminował szturmowców strzegących głównego wejścia i stoczył długi i krwawy pojedynek z Darthem Desolousem. Potem opuścił Świątynię i udał się na Executora. Kazdan Paratus Na Executorze Vader zabrał Starkillerowi miecz Koty i nakazał udać się na galaktyczne złomowisko - Raxus Prime. Według szpiegów Lorda Sithów właśnie tam zamieszkiwał szalony Jedi-konstruktor Kazdan Paratus. Na planecie uczeń zauważył replikę Świątyni Jedi ze złomu. thumb|left|Starkiller vs Kazdan ParatusStarkiller musiał przedzierać się przez grupy rodiańskich poszukiwaczy złomu Drexla Roosha, a przed wejściem do Świątyni znalazł także napędzane Mocą Kazdana Paratusa automaty i sondy. W Świątyni natknął się na złomowego tytana, którego pokonał z pomocą błyskawic Sithów. Później opuścił most nad przepaść i dostał się do Sali Najwyższej Rady Jedi, gdzie czekał sam Paratus. W trakcie walki uczeń ciskał w przeciwnika manekinami Mistrzów Jedi z okresu ery upadku Republiki. W trakcie walki musiał pokonać także dwa złomowe tytany. Po długim pojedynku Paratus został zmiażdżony przez fragment własnej budowli. Przed śmiercią przeprosił Mistrzów Jedi za to, że ich zawiódł. Druga wizyta na Coruscant Uczeń znów skontaktował się z Vaderem, który nakazał mu powrót na Coruscant. Tam Starkiller natknął się na zmiennokształtną Darth Phobos, która zaczęła z nim walczyć. Na końcu zmieniła się w Juno Eclipse licząc, że uczeń ją oszczędzi, ale myliła się. Po pojedynku Starkiller wydostał się ze Świątyni Jedi. Shaak Ti Po powrocie na Rogue Shadow, Starkiller zaczął składać zniszczony w trakcie walki miecz świetlny Kazdana Paratusa i już prawie mu się udało, gdy nagle przerwał mu Darth Vader. Powiedział uczniowi, żeby udał się na Felucję, do ostatniego żyjącego członka Rady Jedi- Togrutanki, Shaak Ti. Starkiller musiał przedostać się przez trzon wielkiego grzyba na Cmentarzysko Rankorów, gdzie pokonał czterechthumb|Starkiller vs Shaak Ti przedstawicieli tego gatunku i niezliczonych Felucjan. Potem dotarł do Starożytnej Otchłani, gdzie czekała na niego Shaak Ti siedząca przed olbrzymim sarlaccem. W trakcie walki Togrutanka posyłała w ucznia czerwone kule Mocy i wielu felucjańskich wojowników, lecz mimo to udało mu się zepchnąć ją do defensywy. Mistrzyni Jedi wycofała się do jamy gębowej sarlacca i zaczęła smagać przeciwnika mackami zwierzęcia. W końcu Starkiller posłał Shaak Ti do otworu gębowego i poraził całe stworzenie błyskawicami Sithów. Togrutanka upadła na ziemię. Powiedziała do ucznia, że Sithowie zawsze zdradzają jedni drugich i on sam wkrótce się o tym przekona, a następnie spadła do otworu gębowego, a potem zginęła. Podczas tej podróży spotał kilka roślin yerduy. ''Śmierć'' thumb|left|Zdrada VaderaPo śmierci Shaak Ti, uczeń wrócił na Executora na rozkaz Vadera. Lord Sithów powiedział, że flota Imperatora przybyła za Starkillerem. Nagle pojawił się sam Palpatine i Vader przebił mieczem swojego ucznia. Następnie na rozkaz Imperatora poderwał Starkillera w powietrze, poobijał o ściany i wyrzucił w próżnię. Ciało ucznia złapał droid i przeniósł je na Empiricala. Potem Starkiller doznał wizji w przeszłości i w przyszłości. Zobaczył Kotę zajmującego mostek dowodzenia, Paratusa w swojej Świątyni Jedi, Shaak Ti rozmawiającą ze swoją padawanką Marisą Brood, samotną dziewczynę i robota astromechanicznego nadzorujących budowę jakiejś stacji Imperium, mężczyznę w więzieniu z kości i swoją śmierć z ręki Vadera. ''Empirical'' Po sześciu miesiącach uczeń przebudził się na Empiricalu i zobaczył nad sobą Vadera, który wyjaśnił mu, że tothumb|Starkiller na Empiricalu on go tu sprowadził i wyleczył, i że ma stworzyć armię przeciwko Imperium. Na potwierdzenie swych słów Vader dał mu miecz świetlny Koty i zniknął, a przed nim pojawił się PROXY, który powiedział, że Empirical niedługo zderzy się z gwiazdą. Uczeń powiedział PROXY'emu żeby przygotował statek do startu i zapytał o Juno. Automat powiedział mu, że została oskarżona o zdradę i uwięziona. Starkiller postanowił, że ją uwolni. Przedarł się więc przez pokład do cel więziennych, po drodze odpalając wszystkie kapsuły ratunkowe i pokonując trzech Imperialnych Pogromców. W końcu wyłączył pole laserowe w celi Juno, zabrał ją na statek i odleciał. Chwilę później Empirical wybuchł. Poszukiwania Koty Na Rogue Shadow uczeń powiedział, że chce zjednoczyć wrogów Imperatora i znaleźć jakiegoś Jedi, który pokażethumb|left|Starkiller vs Gwardzista Cienia mu to, czego nie nauczy go Vader. Potem razem z Juno zaczęli przeszukiwać całą galaktykę od Nar Shaddaa aż po Ziost, by znaleźć Rahma Kotę. W końcu znaleźli go w Mieście w Chmurach na Bespinie. Uczeń rozmawiał z nim w Sali Oparów, gdy nagle pojawił się w niej oddział szturmowców. Starkiller musiał eskortować ślepego Jedi aż na lądowisko, gdzie przeszkodził mu Imperialny Gwardzista Cienia ze świetlną piką. Uczeń pokonał go błyskawicami Sithów i zabrał Kotę z planety. Trzecia wizyta na Coruscant W nieznanym dokładnie czasie uczeń powrócił do Świątyni Jedi na Coruscant, aby znaleźć Wielki Holokron. Nathumb|Uczeń Sithów platformie lądowniczej wyeliminował siły Imperium i dostał się do środka. Tam odkrył, że przejście jest zablokowane przez wielki posąg. Starkiller obszedł Świątynię dookoła, w międzyczasie między innymi pokonując i niszcząc treningowe roboty bojowe. W końcu udało mu się zniszczyć posąg osłabiając jego konstrukcję i zbudować most. Uczeń doszedł do Wielkiego Holokronu i zobaczył ducha swego ojca. Ten powiedział mu o próbach Jedi i wtedy Starkiller we śnie zaczął je przechodzić. Pierwsza próba dotyczyła kuli światła, którą trzeba przenieść po linii używając wyłącznie Mocy. W drugiej próbie trzeba było przeskoczyć przez przepaść na zawalających się półkach. I w końcu w czasie trzeciej próby trzeba było pokonać ucznia Sithów nie zabijając go. Starkillera poniosła jednak złość i zabił ucznia Sithów, nie przechodząc próby. Po tym wydarzeniu obudził się i odleciał z Coruscant. Powrót do domu Po powrocie na Rogue Shadow Starkiller stoczył kolejny pojedynek z PROXY'm w przebraniu Qui-Gona Jinna. Zwyciężył i przeszedł do sterowni, gdzie czekał na niego Kota, który powiedział mu, że uczeń musi uratować ''przedmiot'' cenny dla jego przyjaciela, a wtedy on być może pomoże w tworzeniu rebelii. Starkiller wyruszył więc na Kashyyyk- swoją rodzinną planetę. Zaraz po wylądowaniu uczeń natknął się na ruiny swojego własnego domu. Wszedł do środka i wtedy objawił mu się duch jego ojca. Przeprosił go za to, co się z nim stało, wyjawił prawdziwe imię Starkillera- Galen, i zniknął. Po chwili uczeń znalazł niebieski kryształ miecza świetlnego należącego kiedyś do Kenta. Po wędrówce przez dżunglę zobaczył fortecę. Włamał się do środka przez drzwi frontowe i spotkał Leię Organę, która pokazała mu jak zniszczyć Podniebną Windę. Starkiller więc udał się z powrotem do dżungli i spotkał kolejnego Gwardzistę Cienia. Zabił go i podszedł do Podniebnej Windy. Gdyby zniszczył jej kotwice Winda po prostu by odleciała. Po zniszczeniu drugiej kotwicy na polu walki pojawił się kapitan Ozzik Sturn w prywatnym robocie AT-ST. Uczeń musiał zniszczyć robota i dokończyć niszczenie kotwic. Wtedy Podniebna Winda wybuchła. Senator Organa Na Rogue Shadow Kota oznajmił uczniowi, że jego przyjaciel zaginął zaraz po wylądowaniu na Felucji. Starkillerthumb|Starkiller vs Maris Brood udał się więc na Felucję, aby odnaleźć Baila Organę. Zaraz po wylądowaniu spostrzegł, że mieszkańcy planety ześlizgiwali się na ciemną stronę Mocy. Ponadto na Felucji wylądował imperialny garnizon. Uczeń musiał przedostać się przez imperialny obóz do sarlacca, na którym mieściła się baza imperialnego garnizonu. Starkiller uruchomił windę podłączając źródła zasilania i uwolnił macki zwierzęcia przez zniszczenie podtrzymujących je łańcuchów. Następnie wszedł do windy i opuścił się do żołądka sarlacca w poszukiwaniu Baila. Potwór wypluł go jednak na Cmentarzysko Rankorów, gdzie uczeń w końcu odnalazł Organę. Wtedy pojawiła się Maris Brood i jej pupilek, Olbrzymi Rankor. Starkiller zabił rankora i stoczył pojedynek z Marisą, ale darował jej życie. Po tym wydarzeniu razem z Bailem powrócił na Rogue Shadow. Stocznia na Raxus Prime Po rozmowie z Bailem i Kotą na Felucii uczeń powrócił na Rogue Shadow i zaczął walkę z PROXY'm, który tym razem zmienił się w Anakina Skywalkera. Po zwycięstwie miejsce Anakina zajął Darth Vader, który poleciłthumb|left|PROXY w trakcie walki z uczniem uczniowi zniszczyć Gwiezdną Stocznię nad Raxus Prime. Chwilę później okazało się, że Juno podsłuchała rozmowę. Przed misją uczeń zmienił kolor swego miecza z zielonego na niebieski. Po wylądowaniu na Raxus Prime Starkiller spotkał Drexla Roosha, rodiańskiego zbieracza złomu. Drexl chciał go zabić, ale uczeń zniszczył go i całą bandę zawalając jaskinię zbieraczy. Następnie uczeń dostał się na stary imperialny statek, gdzie spotkał PROXY'ego. Ten po kolei zmieniał postacie, aż w końcu stał się Darthem Maulem. Mimo to Starkiller pokonał go i przybił do słupa. Następnie dostał się do działa i wypalił trzy pociski, doszczętnie niszcząc stocznię. Wtedy jednak spostrzegł, że jeden z Niszczycieli pikuje wprost na niego. Pochwycił go więc Mocą i wciągnął go do lufy działa, niszcząc go. Przed odlotem z planety zabrał także PROXY'ego, któremu Jądro Planetarne usmażyło główny procesor. Traktat na Korelii Uczeń udał się na Korelię, gdzie miał czekać na niego Bail Organa, senator Garm Bel Ibis i Mon Mothma. Wkrótcethumb|Galen jako Jedi dołączył do nich także Kota i Leia Organa w ciele PROXY'ego. Zaczęli zawiązywać Rebelię, gdy nagle planetę zaatakował Darth Vader, który aresztował senatorów, a następnie zaatakował ucznia i zepchnął go w przepaść. Wcześniej zniszczył także PROXY'ego, który próbował obronić ucznia. thumb|left|Pocałunek z JunoGalen jednak przeżył i postanowił, że uda się na Gwiazdę Śmierci, aby odbić senatorów i Kotę. Przed skokiem na Gwiazdę zdążył jeszcze pocałować się z Juno, po czym skoczył. Gwiazda Śmierci Galen zdołał dostać się do lufy ogromnego działa mogącego niszczyć planety.thumb|Galen vs Vader Musiał przez nią przejść, aż w końcu dotarł do miejsca połączenia wszystkich rur. Tam uruchomił windę i dostał się na platformę prowadzącą do Imperatora. Wtedy zagrozili mu jednak Gwardziści Cienia. Uczeń pokonał wszystkich i dostał się do korytarza, gdzie czekał na niego Darth Vader. thumb|left|Galen vs ImperatorGalen stoczył długi i męczący pojedynek z dawnym nauczycielem i wygrał. Następnie podszedł do Imperatora i zaatakował go. W końcu udało mu się go pokonać, gdy nagle Palpatine zaatakował Kotę. Uczeń przyjął na siebie błyskawice i zginął, lecz rebelianci zdołali uciec na Rogue Shadow. Później, na Kashyyyku, Bail i pozostali utworzyli Rebelię, a jej herbem stał się herb rodziny Marka. Alternatywa Wersja alternatywna została przedstawiona w dodatku Star Wars The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition. Początek W niekanonicznym zakończeniu gry The Force Unleashed, Galen mści się na Vaderze za śmierć ojca i za zdradę,thumb|Powstanie Dartha Stalkera zabijając go. Galen wrócił na główną platformę, gdzie Imperator stał nad rannym Kotą. Palpatine namawiał Starkillera by zabił Kotę i poświęcił się Ciemnej Stronie. Galen zapalił swój miecz świetlny i był gotowy zabić swojego mentora, ale za to obrócił się i zaatakował Palpatine'a. Imperator jednak odparł atak Starkillera, po czym zaatakował go błyskawicą mocy. Następnie użył Mocy i wyrzucił go na lądowisko. Juno przyleciała na lądowisko by zabrać rebeliantów z Gwiazdy Śmierci. Galen zobaczył, że Bail Organa i inni przywódcy buntu już zostali zabici. Wtedy Palpatine chwycił Rogue Shadow thumb|left|Darth StalkerMocą i rzucił nim w Galena. Nie wiadomo co stało się z Kotą, ale najprawdopodobniej został zabity przez Dartha Sidiousa. Galen obudził się na stole operacyjnym podczas odbudowywania jego ciała. Miał on na sobie hełm i zbroję. Prawdopodobnie te dwie rzeczy utrzymywały go przy życiu. Palpatine stanął przed nim, mówiąc, że oczekiwał więcej ze strony Starkillera i powiedział, że mógł pewnego dnia stać się najpotężniejszym Sithem jakiego widziała galaktyka. Następnie Imperator nakazał robotom medycznym by skończyły odbudowę ciała Galena, który został sługą Palpatine'a tak jak Vader przed nim. Wkrótce Galen przybrał pseudonim Darth Stalker. Tatooine W roku 0 BBY Stalker udał się na Tatooine, aby odszukać i zniszczyć dwa droidy: R2-D2 i C-3PO, które miały plany Rebelii dotyczące Imperium. Uczeń postanowił skorzystać z usług szpiegów hutta, Jabby. Po dotarciu do jego pałacu pokonał kilkunastu Gamorrean i został wpuszczony do środka. Tam dowiedział się od robota protokolarnego hutta, że jego cele widziano w Mos Eisley. Wtedy Jabba zrzucił go do jamy swojego prywatnego rankora.thumb|Stalker vs Obi-Wan Kenobi Stalker zabił rankora i uciekł z pałacu przez zgniatarkę śmieci, gdzie spotkał beznogie ciało PROXY'ego. Android pomógł mu odblokować przejście. Zaraz po wyjściu z pałacu uczeń natknął się na Bobę Fetta, który chciał go zabić. Stalker został zmuszony zabić go, odbijając jego własny pocisk rakietowy. W Mos Eisley uczeń znalazł Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który pilnował Sokoła Millenium. Stalker pokonał Kenobiego i zabił go, gdy nagle ten pojawił się znowu w postaci Ducha Mocy. Uczeń szybko odkrył, że ciosy mieczem świetlnym go nie zatrzymują i użył wyładowań elektrycznych ostatecznie zabijając Mistrza Jedi. W tym czasie Sokół Millenium zdążył już odlecieć, ale Stalkerowi udało się zamontować na nim nadajnik. Hoth W 2 ABY Stalker przybył na Hoth w celu zniszczenia rebelianckiej Bazy Echo. Na pole walki przybył w AT-AT, z którego zdążył zniszczyć jeden myśliwiec mieczem świetlnym. Następnie wyskoczył z machiny kroczącej i wszedł do jaskini. Wkrótce został zmuszony przedzierać się przez jaskinię pełną zapadających się stalaktytów i Wamp, za co oficer wytyczający trasę ucznia został uduszony.thumb|left|Darth Stalker vs Luke Skywalker W końcu Stalker dotarł do przedsionka Bazy Echo i wyłączył pole laserowe, po czym przez długi korytarz dotarł do wielkiej sali, w której czekał na niego Luke Skywalker. Uczeń stoczył z nim pojedynek i chciał go zabić, gdy ten uwolnił parę Wamp i uciekł. Stalker zabił stwory i poszedł śladami Skywalkera, aż w końcu znalazł się w hangarze, gdzie za polem siłowym stał Sokół Millenium. Wtedy wysadził dwa generatory pola siłowego, ale statek zasłoniła metalowa ściana. Zaczął ją rozsuwać za pomocą Mocy i wtedy nagle w otworze pojawił się Luke, który pchnął go i przewrócił na lód. Stoczyli długi pojedynek, w trakcie którego Skywalker poddał się Ciemnej Stronie i zaczął atakować przeciwnika czerwonymi błyskawicami Sithów. Mimo to Stalker i tak pokonał Rycerza Jedi, odcinając mu rękę. Uczeń rzekł, że Luke musi opanować siłę Ciemnej Strony. Wtedy z hangaru wyleciał Sokół Millenium, ale Stalker zatrzymał go Mocą. Wtedy Skywalker pchnął go i pozwolił przyjaciołom odlecieć. Lord Sithów podszedł do niego i uczynił z niego swego ucznia. Dalsze losy Dartha Stalkera są nieznane... Ciekawostki *Starkiller to po angielsku dosłownie zabójca gwiazdy. *W The Force Unleashed II Starkiller będzie sklonowany lub wskrzeszony. *Przed premierą gry uznawano, że jego prawdziwe imię to Jacob Nion. *W jego rolę wcielił się Sam Witwer(który posłużył również jako model techniki motion capture), najlepiej znany z roli porucznika Crashdowna z serialu Battlestar Galactica. Jako dziecko głosu użyczył mu Zeb Dress. *Początkowo jego pseudonim Starkiller miał być nazwiskiem Luke'a Skywalkera. *Stalker oznacza prześladowca. *Starkiller to nazwa super broni w Przebudzeniu Mocy. Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu Rebeliantów Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Jedi ery Imperium